Mortiferous
by Stella Purple
Summary: A Goddess was watching... And she was she answered. A crossover of X-Men Days of Future Past and Vampire Empire.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01: Say Something**

* * *

_Near the Beginning of Time_

Humans. The first species who had sought for freedom.

The very first time they laid their eyes upon the Gods are when they started to desire freedom. They learned of the garden of peace that they have been hidden in called Paradise. They rebelled and fought, until they got what they wanted. The Gods love them too much, which was why they let them go.

But with freedom, comes free will. And thus, the wars began among humans. And as the blood keep spilling, the Gods watched over by their sides. Only watching. Couldn't ever help. Because the day they swore to let the human race go was the day that they swore to never interfere. The humans are free, but with consequences. What was once a Paradise had become Hell then.

* * *

_Year 1046_

Time passes. Centuries turn to millennias and millennias turn to evolutions. The Gods are still watching from worlds away. And just like humans, they too have children. And their children have children. Among their grandchildren, there is the eldest called Amethyst.

She too, loves humans. She is compassionate and fair, wise and kind. She is a loving Goddess. But with love such as that, comes a darker side to it. For each token taken on being kind, she is cruel to others. For each fair decision, another suffers. For being wise, the guilty ones will not walk out alive. And for being compassionate to her loved ones, her hate burns for her enemies.

It might seem like she is losing her sanity. But if Amethyst is insane, then her siblings are psychos.

* * *

_Year 2030_

"Say something, I'm giving up on you…."

There are so little of them left now. The humans have built what they called as Sentinels to eliminate the remaining of the Gods' gifts that had managed to escape to Earth. And ironically, they were using the name of those of her own sentinels.

Amethyst, the future queen goddess of all gods, kneels on the edge of the vortex, watching the sad scenery in front of her. It doesn't matter how bad things go. She just can not will herself to look away.

"We never turned out backs from you…."

She can not turn away. And with that, ten more humans are killed that day. While some dies, some still crawl for survival. Some try to escape, and some fight back. But the condition now is left in horror. The slightly more evolved race called mutants is being murdered left and right. And there are so many of them it took almost tenth of the world's population.

"Any prayer and wish, I will do for you…."

Amethyst almost flinches when one of those machines killed a five-year-old girl, while her mother watches silently just a few meters away, unmoving ─ frozen in body and soul. She just stood there, not even trying to defend her child.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't get to you…."

But if she can just get close enough, maybe one of them might hear her then. Thought that will be highly unlikely. Because even if she is standing in front of them, they can not see her. Let alone hear her. Only those who call for her can do it. Only if they call for the Gods, the True Creators.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you…."

She is about to close the vortex, to call it a day, before a face head turns to her. She blinks. It can be a coincidence. There are a lot of reasons for people to look into the sky. Particularly in these days, Amethyst convinces herself.

But no, it's not just her mind playing tricks on her. Because the human man answers back. "No, it's not."

And just like that, she finally gets a respond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02: Counting Stars**

* * *

_Year 2023_

She wants to jump with joy. Tell her brother what she had just discovered. Share this event with everyone. But those things can wait. What she really wants to do right now it….. communicate. Simply exchanging words with this curious human. How did he hear me?

"Can you hear me?"

Her voice is barely a whisper, but she can see the man nodding his head slightly.

All sorts of emotion run through her course right at that moment. She is ecstatic. And it is not disappointing to know that he is a mutant, which might leave a bigger chance of him to be open minded about her.

Without any further delay, she goes through the vortex and jumps into the human world. The sky changes as she comes, feeling the heavier aura in its atmosphere.

* * *

They all go in alert when she materializes out of thin air. First a pair of heels, swirling down by a sparkling lavender gown. Blue and white strips are covering her out-of-place outfit, too formal for a battlefield. Her skin shines bright, brighter than most humans, yet still not quite inhuman. Her hair is white and long, cascading her features. And her eyes are red like blood, yet sparkling like the stars.

Weapons are ready in attack mode and powers are being activated. They do not know if this newcomer is a friend or a foe. They have been betrayed too many times to trust a stranger blindly. But then Charles calms them down.

"It's alright. I think she is planning to help us."

"That's right. After all, time traveling can be pretty dangerous. Particularly when one is planning to go back 50 years into the past," Amethyst admits.

Kitty gasps. "How did you─"

"I was listening to the entire thing. So there is no need to elaborate the plan for me. And from the sound of it, it seems like you have a lot of convincing to do," she points at the man with a rogue expression on his face, who calls himself Wolverine, "among other things." Amethyst can not hide the smirk that has been fighting to be taken display.

"And you seem pretty excited about this, for someone who just overheard us," he sneers back.

"Well, I am known for my ability to adapt quickly."

"Is that your power, then?"

"No. It's just a skill that I picked up."

Wolverine lays on the table while Kitty sits on a chair at one end. The rest watch as Amethyst moves to stand beside her.

"How are we suppose to do this? I can only send one person at a time," Kitty asks.

"That's okay. You just do what you do. I'll just tag along and sit myself down, so to speak." There is no more chair in that room.

And so, it starts.


End file.
